The field of the present invention is applications for operation on a wireless remote device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless remote device configured to operate as a wireless remote controller.
Wireless devices are widely used today, and their use is becoming more widespread as additional applications and devices become available. Also, the network infrastructures have improved wireless coverage, as well as communication quality and speeds. For example, a wireless mobile handset has improved to the point where the mobile handset may have a wide range of entertainment applications, as well as its essential communication capabilities. With these extended capabilities, the wireless handset has become the most widely deployed and most conveniently available remote wireless device. Many users consider their wireless handset to be an essential partner, both in business and in entertainment. As such, these users almost always have access to their wireless handsets, and are comfortable carrying and using the wireless handset in almost any environment. The wireless handset may take the form of a traditional wireless phone, or may be included with a personal data assistant, gaming device, or music player, for example.
The widespread use of mobile handsets permits users to work remotely while still maintaining communication with a home office, co-workers, or clients. However, when working remotely, it may be difficult to interact with necessary devices, such as a desktop computer. For example, a user's main desktop computer may have a robust set of office applications which are far too complicated to operate on a wireless handset, and for operational or security purposes, can not be operated on remote computer systems. If the user needs to access the desktop computer, or operate an application on the desktop computer, the user must obtain the assistance of someone physically in the office, or try to find a remote computer system that is allowed to remotely access the office's network. This limitation for remote users is frustrating and reduces user productivity.
In another example, a work team may need to make a presentation to an important client. Some of the work team are local to the client, so are able to attend in person, but some of the team are remote, and it would be too costly or time consuming to have them attend the meeting in person. Therefore, the remote team members use a teleconferencing system to make their respective part of the presentation. Typically, such presentations include the use of a graphical presentation program which displays charts, graphical information, or bullet slides to the client as a presenter speaks. Since some of team members are remote, a local team member operates the projection system while the remote member speaks. Often, the speaker gets out of sync with the presentation, which may confuse or perturb the client audience, or the remote speaker forgets the order or content of the slides. Either way, the client has a poor impression.
What is needed, then, is a device and system that enables a remote user to effectively and efficiently control target devices.